Return to Sender
by SacredRoseDream
Summary: Overcome with grief, Orihime decides to deal with it by writing letters to the late Ulquiorra. But a certain life-changing circumstance proves a bit more than she can handle...
1. Return to Sender

**Summary:** **Orihime is hit hard by the death of a certain espada and decides to deal with her grief by writing letters, but an unexpected circumstance promises both to complicate her life and give her a reason to live.**

_**Hello everyone! Please take time to review and leave me your thoughts even if it is constructive criticism. **_

_**Since this fic, meant to be a short one-shot somehow spiraled out of control and became this twenty-something paged monster I'm separating it into two parts for easier reading.**_

_**Don't be fooled by the scenes, there isn't a great much action to this piece. Hope you enjoy Orihime's correspondences!**_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach if I did Ulquiorra would be alive and happy with Orihime.**

* * *

**Return to Sender:**

_The antiderivative of (2x^4 + 3x +7)dx is (8x^3)/4 + (3x^2)/2 +C. The antiderivative of (X^e/14)dx is…_

The mechanical pencil hovered, suspended over the page, the math problems forgotten as longing eyes stared captivated at the plant sitting by the window. Green. The leaves. They were so vibrantly and intensely green…

Orihime's head snapped up as the door bell rang, jarring her from her reverie. Hastily she swept at her eyes, rubbing away the tears that had managed to escape unbidden.

"Coming! Coming," She called out, rushing towards the door. Spying into the peep-hole, she smiled slightly and opened the door.

"Tatsuki!

"Yo Orihime, how's it going?" The scruffy-haired young woman said with a grin, her bag propped on her shoulder.

"Fine, just fine. I was just doing my math homework. Would you like some tea? I have orange blossom mint!" Her friend responded cheerfully. Tatsuki frowned at the overly-sweet tone. She knew that tone. It never meant anything good.

"Sure," she replied watching as the buxom young woman disappeared towards the kitchen and she took the opportunity to take off her shoes, walking towards Orihime's living room with the ease of familiarity. Dark eyes took in the papers scattered on the couch and Tatsuki's frown deepened. It wasn't like Orihime to spend so much time on her homework. Usually she was done by now. What could be─

"Here you go!" Orihime exclaimed, setting down a tray on the coffee table. "I got this new rose flavoured honey that is really good! You should try it Tatsuki," the orange-haired girl rambled in what should have seemed a perfectly happy tone, but Tatsuki knew better.

"Orihime…" She whispered softly.

Said girl's lips curved in a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she sat down and pulled up her textbooks. Eyes that Tatsuki now noticed were slightly red. Concern welled in her, guilt rising in her throat. How could she have thought her friend fine after everything that had happened? She had been a prisoner of war for Kami's sake and she hadn't been there for her. Well, she was here now.

The moments passed by agonizingly slow as they began working, Orihime explaining the problems whenever Tatsuki got stuck, yet despite the familiar actions everything felt off. Looking up from her work the dark-haired young woman once again caught her friend staring longingly towards the window, her gaze distant and expression solemn. Sighing, she set down her pencil. It was useless to think she could get anything done like this. "Orihime?" She called softly. The grey-eyed young woman didn't respond, still lost in thought. Tatsuki swallowed. "Orihime?" She questioned a bit louder and her companion jolted, eyes blinking rapidly as she turned her attention back on her tomboyish friend.

"Yes Tatsuki-chan? Did you need anything?" She replied with saccharinely, and Tatsuki's eyes narrowed.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

The red-head smiled. "_Nandemonai_. Why?" Her teeth ground together, and Tatsuki fought for control. It hurt to know she was trying so hard for her. Trying to keep her from worrying, to keep her happy all the while something was eating her up inside. Yet it was so Orihime. The same Orihime who'd blurt out stupid things to break the tension and downplayed her intelligence.

"Orihime," The brunette stated with a hard edge to her voice and Orihime smiled again, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Noth-"

"Orihime," she plead, "don't lie. Not to me. Tell me what is wrong Orihime? I'm here for you."

Orihime's throat burned as tear spilled from her eyes and she shook her head, valiantly trying not to cry. _Gomen Tatsuki, I can't. I can't tell you. _It hurt, _kami_, it hurt so much.

Tatsuki's heart twisted at the broken expression on the red-head's face. It was like Sora's death all over again. That lost, heart-broken look. Just what had happened while she had been imprisoned?

"You know," she swallowed, looking towards the ceiling, "it helps if you write about it." The red-head looked at her in question, eyes rimmed red with tears, and Tatsuki fought to swallow. "Your remember when my grandfather died and I went all crazy for a while getting into trouble?" She turned her head to glance at her friend and Orihime nodded. "Yeah, well" she began, leaning her head against her hands, folded over the back of the couch, "the school ordered me to see a psychiatrist. Horrible old hag, she didn't know a damn thing about understanding people, but she was right about one thing." The ebony eyed girl looked straight at her now, face serious. "She told me to write about it. To write to my grandfather and tell him everything I never got to say." She smiled wryly, "I don't know if he actually heard me, but it made me feel better, you know? Even if it was just complaining about something that happened, it made me feel better."

The red-head sniffled and gave a weary laugh. "Thank you Tatsuki-chan. I don't know what I would do without you."

The brunette smiled half-heartedly. _Neither would I._

* * *

The door clicked open and Orihime quickly took off her shoes. Heading towards the kitchen she set down her bags on the countertop. Humming lightly to herself she washed her hands and unpacked her groceries before carefully putting them away. She smiled wistfully as she put away the bottle of aloe-vera juice the verdant color triggering memories of greener things and other times where she had no say over what she ate or drank. Smiling self-depreciatingly at her silliness, she closed the refrigerator door and leaned against it, desperately trying to suppressing the growing sense of anguish. Life wasn't fair.

Wiping her eyes, the red-head headed towards the bathroom, hoping to wash away her sorrows like the sweat and grime of the day. The hot water soothed her muscles and relaxed her body but did little to ease the tightness in her chest and she sighed. Orihime emerged sometime later dressed in pale pink pajamas and toweling her hair dry. From the corner of her eyes the light pine of her desk caught her attention and she stared contemplatively at it. Should she?

Heaving a great sigh, she threw down her butter-cream towel and sat at the desk, fingers fiddling with her pen as she stared at the pale sheet of paper. Would it this really make her feel better? A part of her doubted and yet… _No, _she shook her head, _Tatsuki is right. I have to let it out. _

Fighting tears, Inoue Orihime began to write…

**000**

_January 6th 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_Tatsuki told __I really miss you. I didn't tell her about you but somehow Tatsuki knows I'm sad. __She__I__ Tatsuki told me it's good to write letters to people you lost. She said it helps with healing. I hope so._

_Today I had a pineapple-kiwi-onion-curry smoothie. It was delicious and the green reminded me of your eyes. Do they have smoothies wherever you are? If they do you should try it sometime! It's much better than the food in Las Noches and I think you'll like it!_

_School was really fun. Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun got in a fight again, this time about balls though it was weird because all the balls were still in the gym. Tatsuki got really really red and made them stop fighting. Maybe they were making fun of Tatsuki's soccer ball, but Tatsuki doesn't usually play soccer so maybe not? Crafts club was fun too. I made this really pretty apron for Yuzu-chan with strawberries lining the hem. I'm going to give it to her tomorrow._

_I wish you could be here. There are so many things I'd like to show you. You always had trouble believing in your heart, but I think here you could understand better. Hueco mundo was always so cold and dark; I know you must have been lonely for a long time. You wouldn't be lonely here. I'm here and I'm sure Kurosaki-kun and the others would be here for you too. I know it might not seem like it, but Kurosaki-kun doesn't hate hollows. In fact, I think he feels bad for them and really wants to help them─and that means you too. _

_Love,_

_Orihime_

**000**

"_Ja ne_ Kurosaki-kun! Rukia-chan!" She called out, smiling softly as she walked down the street towards her apartment. She was lucky to have such good friends. Whenever she was with them she could forget all the horrible things that had happened and simple live. It was nice─perfect even─and every time she saw them she was reminded again and again why she was happy to be alive.

Heading up the stairs, she gave a polite nod and a quick wave to the landlady and one of her neighbors, Ueda-san, and reached towards the mail boxes. Taking out her key she turned it, eyes looking expectantly at the pile of letters and her monthly shoujo magazine. Skimming through them quickly she noticed most were bills but one was a powder blue envelope. Her breath caught and she hastily turned it over, only to have her heart flatten.

It was stupid. She knew it. She shouldn't have expected anything from it. But those three little words stamped across the front crushed her: RETURN TO SENDER.

**000**

_J__anuary 14th 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_It was raining today. Have you ever seen the rain? I don't recall it ever raining in Hueco Mundo, but then you never talked about it much. You would like the rain. Some people think the rain is a sad thing, but I find it beautiful. The skies turn dark and grey and everywhere the light catches the world shines like diamonds, and when it is spring the plants grow greener and stronger. _

_The sky is always bluest after the rain. _

_It hurts. When I think of you it hurts and it makes me wonder what would happen if I were still in Hueco Mundo. It makes me feel a little guilty after all the trouble Kurosaki-kun and the others went through, but sometimes I wish I was still there with you._

_Why did you have to die? Didn't you see your life was important? Sometimes I wish I could scream at you. You knew you were going to die. You wanted it! Why did you want it? You knew how I felt about you... Maybe that is why you wanted me to be afraid, but I could never be afraid of you._

_Yours,_

_Orihime_

**000**

Sometimes she dreamed of dusky skies painted a midnight blue and a solitary moon hanging over an ocean of sand. And it was almost like the weeks before had never happened. Like she was still suspended in that time of stark rooms and stolen touches. Where day never shone outside the windows and conversation was a rare treat. A place, where everything was dangerous and frightening and new. A place where the one that held her so tenderly was amongst the most lethal of all.

It was those days she woke gasping, tears cold on her face and sorrow heavy on her heart, reminding of everything that was lost. It was those day she sought to forget, and in forgetting sought distraction to keep her mind from remembering. Yet every night, all the same, she would remember. She would remember and she would write.

**000**

_January 19th 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_Yesterday I went to the movies with Ishida-kun and Tatsuki. For some reason Ishida-kun seemed upset that Tatsuki wanted to come. Maybe it was because there were more girls than boys? Maybe I should have asked Renji-san if he wanted to come since he was here visiting again; then it would be equal! It was a horror movie about vampires and it reminded me of you again. The movie was good, though I think the vampire shouldn't have died. They should have all talked and had tea and daifuku together because the vampire looked like he just wanted a friend. _

_Rukia-chan came by today. She brought me a super cute chappy plushie. I wonder where she got it. Maybe there was a big chappy with a lot of little chappys and one of them got lost and Rukia-san found it? I know it's silly, but wouldn't that be interesting? _

_Rukia-chan says that soul society is finally getting in order and that they started researching the arrancar and espada now along with Urahara-san. It's good that Urahara-san is there, she says the surviving arrancar wouldn't be treated as nicely otherwise. Where do the arrancar go when they die? I know shinigami become spirit particles until they can finally be reborn and that normal hollows go to soul society, but what about arrancar? Part shinigami and part hollow, what happens to you? Are you going to be reborn somewhere in soul society or here in the real world? It would be great if you did. Then maybe we could meet again and something could hit your head and then you would remember! _

_Love you,_

_Orihime_

**000**

Pretending. That is what they were doing: pretending.

Walking, they chatted together, Keigo trailing behind as he became distracted by something or the other. But it didn't matter, they barely noticed anymore. Worrying about tests, making idle conversation about love interests, dating, wondering about club activities… It all seemed so foreign. A weak façade for the scars beneath.

The four of them. They were different. They had seen too much, suffered too much, experienced things no normal humans and few shinigami would ever experience. They weren't high-school students. They weren't children. They were the survivors, tried and true, united by their experience and their friendship. Pretending could only go so far to still the thoughts looming over them.

She kicked a pebble across her path, watching as it rolled down the side walk and into a gutter. To her side Tatsuki was goading Kurosaki-kun, trying to get him to play soccer with her later while Ishida-kun and Sado walked silently, lost in their own thoughts, trying to ignore the bustle around them as classmates came by to greet them as they approached the school.

Soul-society might have altered their memories, but she knew they felt something was different. Their idle comments and increased interest in their presence were signs. She supposed some things could never be completely erased. Somewhere deep inside they would always hold the truth. If anything, they didn't want to remember.

She couldn't blame them.

"Orihime? Are you alright?" It was Tatsuki.

She nodded, fighting the oncoming dizziness, the rolling of her stomach. She thought she was done with this. She had woken up feeling fine after all. Gooseflesh rose on her arms beneath the thick material of her coat and she paled.

"Inoue, you're pale." Ishida-kun. His voice was concerned. She tried to nod again, feeling bad for worrying them, then snapped up, darting towards the trash can as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Orihime!" They were on her in a second, hands grasping her shoulders and feeling her forehead. Another wave of dizziness over came her and she stumbled backwards into a chest.

A cool hand against her head. "Inoue you're a little hot!"

"Come on we have to get her to the nurse!"

**000**

_January 30th 2009_

_Ulqui-kun,_

_I've always wanted to call you that. I wonder what you think of that? I bet you would just glare with your face all stony. To tell you a secret, sometimes I would dream up ways to make you change your expression but it always got all confusing in the end._

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I wrote, but lately I've been getting really sick. I wonder if it is the flu? Or maybe I ate something bad? Tatsuki always warned me my cooking would make me sick one day but I never believed it. I have a strong stomach, but I guess she was right. Maybe it was the chocolate-almond pickled fish with spicy egg? I remember the fish's smell made me feel a bit sick at first but it tasted fine later. _

_Tatsuki and Rukia-chan have been coming over to check up on me lately. It's nice. Rukia tells me lots of what has been happening in soul society and of her relationship with Ichigo, and Tatsuki brings board games sometimes. We even had a sleepover last week! I'm starting to suspect that Rukia-chan has noticed how sad I've been since coming back, even though I try my best to be happy. It's hard though. We keep pretending we're alright, but we aren't, you know? _

_Well, I have to go to bed now. I have tests tomorrow and I need to sleep. I'm sending you a kiss. _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Orihime_

**000**

A leaf clung to the tree. Inexplicably her eyes were drawn to it. Pale gold and shaking, it clung to the skeletal limbs of the small maple with a fierce determination. She wondered, did she look like that? Frail and helpless? Fighting to hold onto the familiar as she was battered by the wind?

"Inoue-chan? Inoue-chan?"

"H-hai!" Her gaze snapped from the window and she felt herself flush sheepishly.

"Will you please read the next passage?"

"Hai!" She nodded, scanning the page for the passage though she hadn't a clue where they had stopped. A slight nudge of her elbow had her turning and her eyes fell on Rukia-chan pointing inconspicuously at her own book. She smiled, mouthing a quick thanks and began to read. The words felt foreign on her tongue.

Another voice rose soon after hers and vaguely she heard Ichiro-kun begin reading about the Tokogawa family. Again her attention drifted back to the window. Stubbornly, the leaf remained.

For the first time in what felt like a long time, she smiled. All the way to her eyes.

**000**

_February 3rd 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_Today is Setsubun, the first of spring. Renji-san, Hitsugaya-san, and Rangiku-san came to visit yesterday and Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-san stayed at my apartment again, even though I might be sick. This morning was really funny. Since Onii-chan isn't here anymore, Rangiku-san made Hitsugaya-san perform mamemaki for me. Later we met up with Kurosaki-kun, Sadoo-kun, Ishida-kun, Renji-san, and Rukia-chan and went to the nearby shrine to celebrate and then we all ate Eho-Maki and soybeans together. It was fun._

_If you could__ I really wish you could answer me. I keep looking at all the letters in my mail box, returned still unopened, and it makes me sad. I've started to keep them in a box under my bed. The box was Onii-chan's but I think he would be happy I'm using it. Have you met my Onii-chan? He was a hollow like you so maybe you both went to the same place. You were a bit like him, always taking care of me._

_I got highest marks on the tests I mentioned last time. I even beat Ishida-kun! He seemed really happy for me but now I see him studying even harder than usual. All that studying might be cooking his brain though. When I told him I could come over to help him if he wanted his face got really red and he started sweating. Maybe he started catching my cold?_

_Speaking of that, Tatsuki convinced me to go to the doctor's tomorrow. Kurosaki-kun said I could come by any time and his father would give me a check-up free of charge which is really good because I don't have much money to spend. _

_Yours always,_

_Orihime_

**000**

_Red. So much red. Staining her finger tips and dripping onto those white, white clothes. __**No! **__She thought, trembling. __**No! **__She had done this. She had made him this way. __**Stop it! Kurosaki-kun! **_

She gasped, breaths shaky. In her chest, she could feel her heart still racing, the adrenaline fading. The dream. It came again. Tormenting her with things passed.

_Her fault. It was all her fault. She had to do something. Hands glowing gold as she desperately called more power to her…._

"_I reject."Soft, just a breath. She couldn't let it end like this. Not so soon. Not when they had just started…_

Her eyes closed, fighting against the images swirling in the darkness. It brought no comfort, the nightmare still hovering too close to the senses.

"_I reject!" She repeated, louder. "I reject! I reject! I reject!" Blood so much blood. He was broken. Fading. All because of her… _

Her fists clenched in the blankets and her stomach roiled. Unbidden two fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Fading, the ashes were sifting through her fingers, carried by that wind. No! She thought. No! The shield burned bright, searing, and she fought to keep her eyes open. _

Sweat beaded, cold and uncomfortable. Nausea rose.

_"Inoue!" Hands clasped her spinning her to face him. "Inoue stop it! It's too late!"__**Ishida. **__Already his wounds were gone, but the ash clinging to her finger tips forced her to continue, seeking something, anything. Some answer that her efforts weren't in vain…_

Clamping a hand on her mouth she raced, throwing open the bathroom door as the sickness overcame her.

Moments later as she washed away the acrid taste of vomit and brushed her teeth, she felt somehow calmer. Cleaner. As though bit by bit, she was draining away the pain. Shutting off the light she tucked herself back into bed, casting a glance at the waning moon.

Maybe. Just maybe, tomorrow would be better.

**000**

_February 5th 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_Yesterday I __The results from the blood test came today. Kurosaki-sensei gave me a check up yesterday and nothing seemed wrong, but he took a blood test just to be sure. __I didn't think __It seems I __I'm pregnant. I didn't think it was possible. Hollows can't have babies right? But I guess arrancar, or espada at least, are different. Maybe it is the shinigami half? __We I te _

_I'm scared. I never expected to be pregnant. Not so soon. It's difficult to think somewhere inside me is another person. Separate and alive and completely dependent on me. It's even harder to think its part shingimai or hollow or both? Will it have different needs? Will it be more hollow or shinigami? Or human? _

_Still, somehow I'm happy. There's a piece of you inside me growing. It makes me smile. Now I can always have a part of you with me. It almost feels like a dream._

_I told Kurosaki-sensei not to tell anyone. Hehe, he seemed to think the baby was Ichigo's. Before I would have been really happy to have Kurosaki-kun's child, but now I am glad it's yours instead. I'm not sure how long I can keep this a secret. Everyone keeps asking me what is wrong and worrying. I don't want to worry them, but in a few months I guess everyone will know. It is a good thing we're all finishing school this year. Only two more months left. I shouldn't be showing by then right? _

_I'll have to work harder now. The baby should be here by August or September. Isn't it ironic? We first met in early August. Do you remember? Maybe I should name it Akinobu or Momiji in honor of the day? I wonder what you would say to that? You never showed much preference to anything._

_Well, I better go to sleep now, staying up can't be good for my health. Goodnight Ulquiorra and sweet dreams wherever you are. _

_Lovingly,_

_Orihime_

**000**

It was easier. Every day, it grew a little easier, a little lighter, and she found herself smiling more. Laughing more.

"Watch out!"

Instinctively, she ducked, the snowball whizzing over her head and she took cover behind a tree, clutching her own armful of ammunition to her chest. Daring a glance, she surveyed the frosted battlefield for her opponent, cheeks suffusing with blood. Movement caught her eye and she let out a sigh of relief as she noticed it was only Tatsuki.

The dark-haired tomboy grinned, pointing to a copse of trees to their left. A bit of bright orange peeked out against the white. Orihime felt herself smiling back. Carefully, very carefully they picked their way around, planning on surprising the boys.

"Aieee!"

She spun fast enough to see Rukia fall, stricken by a smug Ishida. Dodging left, she narrowly missed being pelted by a snowball, quickly fighting back with a few well placed throws of her own. A muffled curse filled the air as one of the projectiles struck home, hitting an oblivious Toshiro from where he had been reading on a bench.

"Sorry!" She chimed sheepishly, and the scowling shinigami settled back down, returning to his book.

"Orihime!"

She turned, too late to notice her previous prey had somehow managed to sneak up on her, a barrage of snowballs flying towards them. Immediately, the three girls turned on the offensive, a revitalized Rukia skillfully lobbing balls at the three boys, managing to peg Ishida assuredly in the chest.

Taking advantage of the distraction a cattish Matsumoto hopped down from her perch, a bundle of snowballs in her arms. "Watch out Taicho!" The buxom vice-captain teased as she rapidly fired the white projectiles at her captain, clipping him on the head.

He growled, abandoning his book. "Matsumoto!"

'Tatsuki-chan! Eep!" Unexpectedly, the motley group was overtaken by a sudden flurry of snow, hair dotted with white. Laughter caught her attention and Orihime looked towards the sound, finding a snow-covered Ichigo chuckling as he stared at an entombed Matsumoto. Only her head was visible from the snow.

"_Mou, taishou_, that's cheating."

The katana slid back into its sheath with a click and laughter filled the air. "Hn."

**000**

_February 14__th__ 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_Today was Valentine's day! I don't know if you know what that is so I'll tell you. It is a celebration for couples and love and girls give chocolate to the boys they like. Even though you aren't here I made some orange chocolate. __It was__it I was going t__ I was going to leave it at the little shrine I made for you but... I had a really strong craving and I ate it. Sorry! Seems like the baby likes chocolate. I wonder if you would too?_

_Ishida-kun came over today to see how I was doing and he brought a lot of herbal teas. I feel kind of bad that I won't be able to use most of them. I told him I was fine but Tatsuki noticed how sick I was feeling yesterday and tried to get me back to see another doctor. Seems like she told Ishida-kun. Sometimes I forget his father is a doctor._

_Tatsuki came by too! Soon after Ishida-kun actually, with Sado arriving an hour later. We all went to the arcade then had a nice lunch at a cafe. Maybe because it was Valentine's the place was mostly empty and we played for hours. It was fun and I even got the high score once. _

_I really love them. My friends. I'm pretty sure they came so I wouldn't feel lonely, especially now that Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan are dating. They don't realize the real reason I'm sad. It isn't Kurosaki-kun, it wasn't my imprisonment. It is the loss of you that pains me. It seems wrong but to be honest, it hurts worse than when Onii-san died. Sometimes it makes me wish I could just crawl into bed and do nothing but cry. It is almost like everyone I care about is destined to leave me though I know it isn't true. Still, I have to be strong. I don't want to worry them anymore and I want to be a good mother. _

_Truly,_

_Orihime_

**000**

The striped scarf blew in the wind and she squinted at the brightness. With snow or without it the winter sky was sure to be blinding. The grocery bags crinkled as she walked on, admiring the displays in the windows.

Work had been short today. It was a welcome change to the long hours and meager wages of her previous job as a clerk a nearby convenience store. Urahara-san was really generous.

Her boss didn't take well to her extended absence during that first horrible month of morning sickness and threatened to fire her. It had worried her sick. Somehow or the other the news had reached the Urahara household and when she stopped by the shop the other week, he had stared at her oddly for a few moments with his face hidden behind his fan, before offering her a job. It would be an understatement to say she was shocked.

Stammering she had most gratefully accepted.

Now with a neat little envelope containing her first payment sitting in her pocket she was enjoying a little shopping time. Abruptly, the red-head stopped her pleased amble, staring with wide, curious eyes at a colorful display on the window.

Baby clothes. Striped in the softest green. A little matching bib and blanket sat next to it, little leaves and flying birds curling about the edges. Her fingers touched the glass tentatively while another hand moved unconsciously to her stomach. She bit her lip, the envelope nearly burning a hole through her pocket as she considered the purchase.

She stepped out of the store a little later, pockets lighter and a new bag carefully hidden amongst the plain brown and white of the groceries. Already she could imagine it, a little girl with inky hair and a sweet smile, a little boy with the palest skin and darling eyes… Despite how troubling her sudden pregnancy proved, she was happy.

So engrossed in her reverie, Orihime completely failed to notice the orange-haired young man waiting for the light. The impact caused her to stumble and her eyes widened fearfully. She couldn't fall! She had heard things about pregnant women who fell! Her breath hitched─

And strong arms caught her, stopping her tumble. "Inoue are you alright?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" She flushed suddenly noticing their position, his face so close to hers. She moved backwards, distancing herself. "Ah gomen. I didn't notice you."

"You should be more careful," he teased, "I won't always be here to catch you." She twisted her hands nervously and he caught sight of the ample bags no doubt weighting her arms. "Let me help you with those─"

Her heart lurched. "No!" She exclaimed, startled at the volume, and she could see the part-time shinigami stiffen, his eyes observing her intensely. "No," she repeated more softly, "I wouldn't want to bother you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Pfft." He waved away her concerns, already recovered from the momentary shock. "It's not a bother at all."

"Iei, really," she combated weakly, " it's alright, your home is─"

Too late. The bags were taken from her grip into his stronger one and he smiled at her kindly. Her mouth went dry. Every part of her tense. Knowing any second he could look down, shuffle the bags, and see the tell-tale purchase.

But he didn't. The entire time they walked calmly, he tried to chat with her, her clipped replies only worrying him, but not once did he take note of the items he carried, returning them easily as they reached her complex.

That was one disaster averted. She only wondered how many more would come.


	2. Return to Sender Cont

_February 27__th__ 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_I went there today. I told myself I wouldn't, that it wouldn't do any good, but still… The park we first met at is so different than before. The hole you made was filled in and is now a lake. Seems like the city committee had wanted to build a lake and decided to make the most of it. Benches are lined there now and some flowers have been planted, though they aren't visible now. It's beautiful but it hurts to see. It's another reminder that you are gone and I'll never see you again. _

_Ha, look at me, I am crying now. I promised myself I wouldn't but sitting here I can't help it. I miss you a little more each day and sometimes I hate Aizen for making you work for him, sometimes I hate myself for not doing enough, and sometimes I even hate Kurosaki-kun for fighting with you. I know, I know. It's useless to think like this. You reminded me of that enough, but sometimes I can't help it and I feel all the worse for thinking something so horrible. _

_On the bright side my morning sickness is finally gone! Yay! I'm glad it's gone. The ginger and salty potato chips Kurosaki-sensei recommended really helped and the two taste really good together. I've been getting tired more easily though and almost fell asleep in class the other day. At least it is better than the nausea. _

_Always,_

_Orihime_

**000**

Better, but still hurting. As she walked after another tiring day of work and school she had seen a couple glowing with pride and contentment as they pushed a baby stroller, and it had hit her.

In one of those strange life-shaking moments in which suddenly reality shifts and one's perception instantly changes she realized it. Really, truly realized. He would never see their child.

Sorrow had never had so clear a taste. Cold and sharp and slightly metallic it filled her mouth and lingered on her tongue. The pain of losing Sora, had it hurt quite this much? Memory had blurred the sensations somehow making those unbearable moments more bearable.

She walked home in a daze. The black coat was hung on the hook, red scarf following, and hands washed. She barely noticed it all. Turning at the sink she cast a depressed glance at the pile of letters carelessly tossed onto the kitchen table, the harsh red stamp a beacon against the stark white and soft blue. Hot, a tear trailed down her cheek and she didn't try to stop them. Trembling her fingers caressed the edge, feeling its firmness and the outline of the paper she knew lay neatly folded within. _Return to Sender…_ _Return to Sender… _If only he could.

The hot water of the shower helped her forget. _Just close your eyes and let it all wash away. _Her hands wandered over her naked body, seeking the slowly growing bump. Hard. Firm. The tears mixed with the warm drops. Something flashed in those grey-hued eyes and she lifted her face up to the stray, letting it wash away the hurt, the pain, the memory. This. This is what she was living for. This is was her new reason to smile.

**000**

_March 11 __th__ 2009_

_Ulquiorra, _

_Life has been running along like normal. Tatsuki and Rukia-chan still stop by a few times a week and we still go out together but Rukia-chan keeps coming less frequently. I suppose it is because of Kurosaki-kun. You can really tell they love each other. You can almost see the pink, bubbly hearts around them! I'm happy for Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun is a wonderful person, but I can't help feeling jealous. I wish you were here. _

_My sensei are starting to really concern themselves with our future. Many of them keep speaking of the importance of getting into a good university in order to prosper, and my homeroom teacher pulled each of us individually to ask our plans. I told her I had applied to a few of the nearby schools. Sensei seemed a bit disappointed, but… With everything that has happened in the past couple of years, school doesn't seem that important anymore. I guess that is a good thing. I'm not sure I can take care of a baby and go to school at the same time. _

_Hehe. I am crying again. Look how silly I am. I guess it's pregnancy hormones. _

_Until later,_

_Orihime_

**000**

They were sitting outside eating lunch together. The temperature warming enough that though there was a persistent chill, it was pleasant enough to stay out in, and the act brought a pang of nostalgia to her. It seemed like so long ago they had just been simple high school students chatting aimlessly and laughing about the latest news. Even after those first encounters with the world of hollows and shinigami, they had still seemed so pure, so innocent.

War had aged them so.

"Inoue?" Grey eyes caught his and she shuffled a bit, hugging her coat closer to herself. These days she was growing more and more self-conscious, the not-quite conspicuous bump seeming to grow larger every day and Orihime went to great lengths to try and conceal it. "Have you been" he paused wondering how to phrase this, "eating a bit more lately?"

"Huh?" Ice ran through her veins. H-had he noticed? Had they noticed? She didn't think it was so obvious. Had she done a bad job?

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice, high and chiding.

"Ite!" He glared, rubbing his head, already feeling a bump growing. "What the hell was that?"

She growled. "You baka! Don't ask her things like that!" Her fist pulled back for another hit and he side stepped the irate, black-haired tomboy. "What kind of gentleman are you!"

"A-ano, Tatsuki?" She called out, watching with an eerie fascination as her friend pummeled the orange-haired man into the ground. Around them bystanders passed by quickly, mothers turning their children away with hushed whispers.

"Hmm?" She blinked up, her leg still pinning down the groaning boy. "Hai, Orihime?"

"Kurosaki-kun is turning purple."

Inky orbs looked down and she jumped off him sheepishly. The substitute-shinigami shot her a look, gasping and coughing as his lungs greedily sucked in the air.

"Oops. Sorry there."

**000**

_March 20__th__, 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_I am finally done. Your remember those exams I told you about? I got perfect scores on all but one of them! Ishida-kun managed to get perfect on all of them and is first in class. As usual I am second, but only by a quarter of a point! I am sure if my Nii-san was here he would be proud of me. Would you be proud too?_

_Graduation is in a few days. Right now we're just preparing. I'm so happy to be finishing even though I'll miss all the good times with everyone. I hope we don't all lose touch with each other now that we are no longer classmates. But I know Kurosaki-kun and Sadoo-kun are going to the nearby University and Tatsuki is thinking of going to school in the next town only two hours away, so I guess it won't be that bad. Ishida-kun and I both applied to Tokyo University, and his family is really pressuring him. He still hasn't decided if he'll go or not. I guess I don't really have a choice…_

_I wonder. Did you ever go to school? Hollows don't have schools do they? But maybe you went in your other life? Ah, gomen. I am rambling again. I know you don't like thinking about when you were human. It makes me wonder if you could still remember like Nii-san or maybe it is the lack of that memory that bothers you? Ah, don't mind me. You don't need to answer that if you don't want. _

_Today was really nice, my morning sickness finally faded completely but I've been feeling so tired lately. Is that normal? I remember the neighbor had a kitty once that was pregnant and she slept a lot so maybe it is the same? But then cats tend to sleep a lot anyway. My tummy has been getting bigger too, big enough even Kurosaki-kun noticed! The others are starting to suspect something. I know that look in Tatsuki's eyes and Ishida-kun is always so observant. I'm a little scared they'll find out. I'm scared they won't accept it. _

_Stupid right? I know they are my nakama, my beloved friends. They wouldn't leave me, but it is hard. Sometimes I remember my parents, the girls that bullied me when I was younger, and I doubt just a little. I don't want to lose them Ulquiorra, but I know I'll have to tell them sometime. Only five months until our Shouran or Miyako will be born. Hehe, do you like those names? I picked them with you in mind. _

_Well, goodnight Ulquiorra I'm feeling really sleepy now._

_Oyasumi,_

_Orihime_

**000**

Stronger. He had made her stronger. She could see the look on their faces, the flutter of surprise, the silent awe. Always with him she had been forced to be strong. Where before she tried to escape in dreams and hope that others could be strong for her now she could be strong for herself. There was no Sora. There was no Ulquiorra. No Kurosaki-kun. She didn't need to rely on them anymore. He had made her realize that. Somewhere behind the happy-go-lucky attitude there was a woman, tried and true. Someone who had seen some of the worst of life and managed to survive. She didn't think she could have done it without him.

It was about time she grew up.

**000**

The first time it happened she was drinking tea with the girls (decaffeinated of course). They had just been making idle conversation, speaking about their plans for the future. Tatsuki wanted to take a semester off before college and maybe see a bit more of the world outside of Karakura town. Rukia was going to return to Seireitei, evidentially it had been decided spent more than enough time in the real world and she was due back to her regular duties. Ichigo, of course, would be allowed to visit on occasion.

The two had turned to her and just as she was about to mumble some excuse or another it happened. It was so small and light, just barely a flutter really, she didn't quite understand what it was. Was she still hungry? But she had just eaten. Was her stomach upset? She had started to murmur something or the other of taking some time off before college, getting her life in order when it happened again. She had nearly dropped her cup, spilling tea over her table when she felt another flutter and then it just clicked.

Gasping she forgot herself, forgot the company she was with and allowed her hands to stray, a gentle awe overtaking her features as she felt it again, just a light thump against her hands.

"Inoue are you well?"

She jumped at Rukia's cultured tone, nodding as she avoided the noble's dark blue eyes. "I'm fine." One hand came up to life the forgotten cup towards her lips and she was grateful no one else was paying any attention to them, the small tea-shop uncharacteristically empty compared to usual. The other hand continued to rest on her waist, eager and waiting for the next light fluttering. It was proof. Proof that there was something whole and new and living inside her. Another person. Another life. Completely dependent on her.

It was shocking and frightening and wonderful all rolled into one.

"Are you feeling alright?" It was Tatsuki's concerned tone, her mother-voice as she liked to think of it. "Did you eat something bad? You're holding your stomach."

The soft smile tightened on her lips and she shook her head again, reluctantly pulling away her touch to cradle the light-green porcelain with both hands. "I'm okay," she replied sweetly. "Really. I just need to use the bathroom." And she did. The awe of that new sensation overcoming any bodily needs. Suddenly her bladder felt painfully tight.

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed and she could almost see the thoughts whirling around her head. Whatever the tomboy appeared, she was incredibly astute and capable of easily reading others even if her school-work proclaimed her just average. Excusing herself, the sienna-haired woman hurried to the restroom, not bothering to contain the sigh of relief when she saw there was no line.

Still as she returned to the table some moments later, hands smelling faintly of lanolin and another cup of jasmine tea in hand, she noticed the odd look, dissembling look Tatsuki gave her. She tried to smile, worry stealing into her mind. They were all starting to notice things. Her unexpected tiredness in the middle of the day, the way her clothes became looser and looser as the weeks went on, the strange way she had abandoned much of her unusual cuisine for more sedate options, the strange glow to her skin... Soon something would happen and someone would put it all together. Her hands felt clammy.

She'd have to tell them. Soon she would have to tell them. She only hoped she could have a little more time.

**000**

_April 17__th__ 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_How many days has it been? One hundred? Two? It is hard to believe it has already been so long. Those months with you in Hueco Mundo were some of the best and worst of my life. I hated it at first. I wanted to leave so badly but you and Aizen were keeping me there. Then slowly things began changing. It all became more and more bearable and somehow, in some way, I saw you changing._

_I don't know if you noticed then. Just how much you were changing. But then, I was changing too. You questioned me and forced me to question myself. You believed in me. Somehow you believed in me and I grew stronger. I can't thank you enough for that. I'm not sure if it hadn't been for you if I could be strong enough to deal with this. Now I'm sure, no matter what, I will be the best mother I can. _

_Thank you. So much for everything._

_I felt it move. Our baby. For the first time I felt it move. It was incredible. At first I wasn't sure what I was feeling then I just knew it was our baby. I'm not sure if it is a girl or boy yet but my doctor says they can check for me in a few weeks. I'm really hoping it is a boy. Maybe it is silly but I like the thought of having a little mini you around. I wonder if your green tear marks are hereditary. Wouldn't it be strange for it to be born with them? But then I didn't think this was possible._

_I still don't know how to tell them. My belly is so big now I can't hide it anymore and I know the others are suspecting. Tatsuki-chan keeps trying to stop by and I am running out of excuses. I don't think she believed me when I told her I had to buy food for my plant. Though Ruri-chan probably could use some plant food, her leaves were looking a little wilted. _

_I wonder how to tell them. Last night I had this dream that everyone found out and Urahara-san told the shinigami police and then Kurotsuchi-san was chasing me trying to do an experiment on me involving a big carnivorous purple flower and a hippopotamus. And I was so afraid they were going to take away our baby. I was so happy to know it was just a dream._

_Thank you again Ulquiorra. Thank you for everything._

_Kisses,_

_Orihime _

**000**

She was working full time now at Urahara-san's shop. Kind and wily as always, the ex-captain was exceedingly generous, allowing her to take rests when she desired and constantly assuring her she could have as much time off as she needed if she needed it. His behavior startled her. The strange glint in his eyes whenever he returned from whatever odd experiment currently consumed his time caused her heart to jump unexpectedly. It was a knowing glint. The type of look someone gave when they had a secret they knew that you did not.

She was worried he knew.

Still she gratefully did the tasks he laid out for her, most of them using her intellect and mathematical skills and only occasionally did she actually have to cater to the odd customer. Feeling guilty she accepted each generous pay check, fighting the self-hate that so often threatened to consume her. Pointedly, she noticed he never gave her any jobs involving any physical strain. It was a relief but it only served to further bother her nerves.

It was after a particularly busy day at the shop that the world fell on its ear.

Summer was fast coming and blossoming flowers fast gave way to vibrant green leaves. Pleasantly warm the weather hadn't yet hit the stifling humidity of deep summer but had already lost the cooler chill of spring. It was an in-between time and Orhime was dressed appropriately in a ¾ sleeved shirt that was just baggy enough to hide the now very conspicuous bump firmly settled on her waist. She had taken to avoiding them. Her friends. While Urahara continued to eye her suspiciously and both Ginta and Ururu were too young to think she was anything other than fat, everyone else was painstakingly avoided.

Tatsuki was just about ready to break into her house. She knew it. The number of dates she had cancelled was unheard of, even more so the length of time she had gone without seeing them. But she wasn't sure she was ready to tell them. Not yet.

It seemed the choice was taken from her.

She was careful. Very careful. She had just finished with her visit to the very discreet obstetrician she had been pointed to, a new supply of prenatal vitamins purse and the results of her last ultrasound secured in her purse when she bumped into him. Perhaps it was his strained relationship with his father that kept him away all those times or perhaps it was luck, but on this particular afternoon as she left the obstetrics and gynecology department she managed to stumble into none other than Ishida Uryuu.

"Inoue!" He exclaimed.

She was shocked enough she barely saved herself from the falling, a concerned Ishida-kun immediately helped her right herself, bending down to pick up her fallen belongings, the crisp white papers peeking out tellingly from the red bag. Those bespectacled blue eyes looked up then widened, darting from her not-so-well-hidden middle and the directional plaque on the wall.

"Inoue..you─" The shocked exclamation was more than enough for her. Grabbing back her belonging she moved to bolt, but her changing center of gravity and new weight slowed her and too quick his hand snatched her wrist, stopping her mid-flight. She wheeled back, eyes wide as those startled blue eyes became penetrating, searching her face for answers.

It was a long moment before they finally spoke, the silence stretching between them as people passed them by. There half-whispered murmurings breaking the spell and the qunicy seemed to collect himself, steering them into unoccupied room. Shocked and numb she allowed him to move her into a chair, earnestly looking at her hands.

"You're pregnant."

She swallowed, fighting her nerves. As though sensing her distress her passenger gave a few bumping kicks and she fought to calm her pulse. "H-hai."

Faintly calloused fingers skimmed her hand, willing her to look up at him. "Who…" the dark-haired genius seemed to fumble with the words his handsome face unnaturally still. "Whose is it?"

Still taking slow, deep breaths she shook her head, declining to answer.

His eyes softened with worry. "I-it's not Kurosaki's right?"

Startled she shook her head vehemently and she could see the thoughts behind those eyes as he looked towards her tell-tale bump and his features pinched. She knew he must be estimating the months, counting back the signs. Could see the distress clearly on those prematurely furrowed brows as he reached the inevitable conclusion.

"You weren't raped were you?" The horrified whisper rose with distress. "Inoue, were you? If those bastards forced you─"

"Iei!" She interrupted him her vision blurring with tears. "Iei." She repeated. "I wasn't forced."

"Then who?" he seemed to ask more to himself. "Was it… Someone else? Was it someone from school?"

Again she shook her head, knuckles white with the force of her grip as she tried her best to fight the rising distress and shame as he asked again. She was afraid. So afraid, but… She couldn't, couldn't keep lying like this.

Steeling herself she whispered the answer, watching as his face slackened and his limbs loosened before she took the chance to run away.

"Ulquiorra."

**000**

Surprisingly they didn't take it too badly. Maybe it was because of the modest size of her apartment but somehow or the other they all found themselves at Urahara's shop, the neutral area drawing them all in. Or maybe they were trying to corner her, she couldn't very well hide at work.

Urahara had uncharacteristically been tending the shop that day and, presented with the five concerned teenagers, had quickly ushered them into dining room, informing Orihime that she had guests. The startled gasps that followed her entry confirmed their fears. She was immediately assaulted by questions until Urahara deftly silenced the room with a practiced snap of his fan. She sat demurely at the table and wrung her hands trying to delay the inevitable as they held their breaths , waiting for her to begin to speak.

But after a while of sitting in the strained silence, untouched cups of tea sitting before them, she mustered the strength to slowly begin her story. Kurosaki-kun had been the most disturbed by her news, his face going from shocked to worried to pained in intervals. The others, save a stony Uryuu and a suspiciously satisfied Urahara, went through degrees of disbelief then stunned acceptance. Only Tatsuki came and enveloped her in a tight hug, rapping her lightly on the head as she chastised her stupidity for not telling her, for going through it alone. Breaking the tension.

**000**

_May 21__st__ 2009_

_Ulquiorra,_

_It's been a while since my last letter and there is so much I have to tell you. I've told everyone about my pregnancy. I was scared at first but after Ishida-kun found me that day I knew it was time. Kurosaki-kun is still beating himself up because of it. I can see how horrible he feels for being responsible for your death, and it hurts. I don't want him to feel bad. It's my fault not his. If… if I hadn't begged him he would have never become that thing. I'm the only one responsible._

_Everyone else is taking it much easier. Urahara seems to be hiding something. There's this suspicious look in his eye lately and it's only become worse. I think he knew all along. Everyone is doting on me and trying to take care of me. It's a little frustrating but I know they mean well. Whenever I go shopping Kurosaki-kun or Sado-kun or even Ishida-kun tag along and insist on carrying my bags. I don't have to go to my check-ups alone anymore either. Tatsuki-chan likes to come with me and sometimes Ishida-kun stops by and we all walk home together. It's so exciting being able to share this all with someone. It was really funny when I let Kurosaki-kun feel the baby kick and for some reason people keep coming to me and asking to rub my belly for luck. I feel like Buddha. _

_Would you rub my tummy too? Maybe it is greedy of me, but I wish you could share this with me too. _

_Oh, that reminds me. I finally found out the baby's gender. It's a boy! It made me really happy. I'm thinking of naming him Shouran. It sounds like a nice name. When Tatsuki-chan heard she got really excited for me and acted really suspicious for a while. Guess why? She threw me a baby shower!_

_I was so surprised when I came home. Ururu, Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan and even Rangiku-san and Yoruichi-san were there! Though Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan don't know the baby is yours and I can't be sure about Rangiku-san. There was cake and snakes and lots of yummy juice and they gave me so many presents. Plushies and baby clothes, bibs and toys, and diapers and even a crib from Youruichi-san! I don't think I have to worry about buying him anything for a while. _

_No one is telling soul society. We've decided it doesn't involve them so I don't have to worry about weird experiments. But I think even if they tried I'd be alright. Everyone is supporting me now and I know Urahara-san would keep them from trying to steal our baby. _

_Love you! I have to go now I'm feeling achy and want to lie down. The doctor said it's normal though. _

_Forever yours,_

_Orihime_

**000**

Her lips pursed in thought as she carefully arranged another yellow floppy eared rabbit in the white, wooden crib. _There! Perfect! _She leaned back with her hands on her hips surveying the new nursery. The others tried to convince her to move into a bigger house, had even offered to pay but she had declined. She didn't want them to spend so much money on her and she couldn't afford much else right now. There was a lot of grumbling and complaints but eventually everyone gave in and Sora's room was quickly transformed into a nursery. A giggle escaped her as she recalled the mess her male friends made trying to set up the room. Poor Sado got paint on his nose.

It bothered her a little. To change that untouched room and give away the things Sora had touched and used, but she was sure he wouldn't mind. Sora always wanted the best for her and she thought he would be happy to know his room was being put to good use. After all, it wasn't everyday he became an uncle. Her eyes stung a bit as she thought about it.

Another person she loved who would never see her child. She hoped he was happy in the afterlife. Who knew, maybe he even became a shinigami? She wondered if he would remember her. Could he? No one had managed to explain to her how the reincarnation process really went besides the fact that the research department calculated the time it took for each soul to reincarnate.

The chiming of the door bell snapped her attention from these morose thoughts and she walked or rather waddled towards the door, pink slippers scuffing the floor. She smiled, smoothing her floral patterned shirt over her bump the Japanese irises nicely accenting the purple tones in her eyes. It was probably Tatsuki-chan checking up on her again. It seemed the further along in her pregnancy the more often her friends popped over for "surprise" visits. It was rather cute really.

"Ohayou Tat─" She gasped. Words dying in her throat.

Impossibly green eyes stared out at her from a delicate face and she stammered silently, unable to speak. "Ohayou…"

Shell-shocked she allowed herself to be steered inside and she watched in disbelief as her unexpected guest shut the door quietly behind him.

"U-u…you…"She managed to gasp. "Wha-wh-y" she struggled to make her lips move as her heard swam, suddenly feeling faint. "How?" She managed at last, her voice foreign.

Intense eyes drank in her form, noting the subtle and obvious differences with marked interest. Something flickered through those eyes and she thought those now petal pale lips quirked up just a bit. Calmly her guest reached into the pockets of his black pants revealing one powder-blue envelope marked harshly with a red stamp. Her eyes followed it noting the broken seal."Urahara-san is…very skilled."

Her lip quivered, her eyesight growing blurry with unshed tears and she leaned against the wall, a strange weakness overtaking her. Swallowing she wondered if she was hallucinating, if maybe she had fallen asleep as she was now wont to do and this was all some incredible dream. Those long legs stalked forward leaving him inches from her. She closed her eyes, unshed tears tumbling down her cheeks. This close she could feel the heat radiating off his body, could just smell his curiously dark scent.

She opened her eyes one hand reaching up unbidden towards him, just centimeters from his humanly pale skin. The green slashes were gone, his face looking almost innocent without them.

"Y-you died." Her voice quavered, her hands hovered between them, afraid to touch him. Afraid it was all a dream.

"The hollow died."

She looked at him, barely breathing. "I don't understand."

His hand reached for her, entwining his fingers with hers as he pulled her towards him, careful of her swollen stomach. She gasped. Warm. Real. Alive. His hand cupped her cheek. The same hand she thought she would never be able to hold. He brushed away her tears seeming so much more sensitive to her than before.

"Hollows are those who have lost their hearts." He stated, drawing her gaze to his. His thumb stroked reassuringly against her, the repetitive moments calming her. "I have found my heart." He said that dulcet voice she thought she would never hear again thrumming through her as he raised her gaze to his. "It is here in my hands."

Overwhelmed, the tears flowed freely and she laughed as his eyes widened as, this close, he felt their baby kick, so much stronger now than in those earlier months. His lips quirked, this time into a real smile, just barely there but so beautiful her breath caught. And then his mouth was on hers, one hand stroking reverently against her stretched skin as he deepened the touch of lips. And then she couldn't think, the sure slide of his tongue, this unfathomable bliss, chasing away everything, all thought, until there was only him.

Unnoticed a pale blue envelope slid to the floor, the vibrant red ink exclaiming: RETURN TO SENDER.

Somewhere else man wearing a green and white striped hat bent down to pick up a similar letter, smiling to himself as he wondered just how his newest gigai was functioning. _Return to sender… _He mused replacing the letter back into the pile in his hand. _Returned indeed..._

* * *

_**This has been in my head since October-Novemeber but I haven't been able to finish this until now. I accredit my sudden inspiration to a wonderful Ulquihime AMV that features the song Always by Saliva. It inspired me enough to write.**_

_**Now if only some wonderful readers would suggest some amazing music that would get more of my creative juices flowing… **_

_**Hope you liked it! I'll probably add a glossary with definitions later. If someone wouldn't mind betaing this I would sooo love you. Otherwise I'll have to read it and reread it some other time and try and pick everything out.**_

**_I have to say Orihime is one of the hardest characters for me to write. She acts like a complete ditz most of the time but from her past there is a strong chance her loving and affectionate nature and hesitance to hurt anyone are born from her abusive past both at the hands of her parents and at the hands of other children. Her grades, however suggests she is an extremely intelligent person while in various instances in the manga/anime she displays a keen perception of other's feelings and understanding which implies a great level of maturity and insight that is in contrast to her very bubbly, often silly and clueless behavior near everyone except perhaps Ulquiorra and the other espada._**

**_Personally this makes me feel like she uses her silliness more to comfort others around her and to seem as harmless as possible (as many who have suffered some form of abuse or bullying can relate to) but is really a far deeper, and stronger character than her appearance suggests. It is hard to find a balance between it all. Making her one of the most interesting characters but also one of the most frustrating._**

_**-SacredRoseDream**_


End file.
